


Your Place or Mine

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Hot in Cleveland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy and Victoria finally get a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place or Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as She's My Princess, but a different part of the AU. Fic rated Explicit because of the smut and how descriptive it gets.

‘Your bedroom or mine?’

Victoria stands in the doorway of her bedroom, wearing no more than a silk bathrobe. Little did Joy know that Victoria was completely naked underneath the bathrobe. Her fingers toyed with a freshly lit cigarette. Victoria smiles, and sticks the cigarette in her mouth, taking a quick inhale, and a fast exhale, blowing the smoke away from Joy’s face.

‘Yours. It’s the farthest away from Elka and everyone else’s.’

Victoria takes another drag from her cigarette. Joy smiles, and she reaches for Victoria’s hand, linking her hand within Victoria’s. Victoria looks deep into Joy’s eyes, which sparkled with sheer unbridled happiness. Happiness she hadn’t seen in quite a long time.

She then rests her head upon Victoria’s shoulder. Breathing deeply, she can smell the faint smell of that floral perfume that she knows is Victoria’s favorite. She also smells the scent of cigarette smoke as well. Recognizing it, she smiles contentedly. They head inside Victoria’s room; it was one of the biggest rooms in Elka’s house. Victoria leads her inside, shutting the bedroom door behind them.  She dabs her cigarette in her glass ashtray and leaves it there. A grin comes across her lips and she leads Joy over to her bed. Victoria sits first, then carefully swings Joy on top of her lap and puts an arm around Joy’s waist, pulling her in closer to her.

‘This feels nice,’ Victoria muses, brushing a few stray bangs away from Joy’s face. Joy looks at her, beaming.

‘It really does, I missed you when I was away in London with Owen and Wilbur. I wished you would have been there with me…I missed everything about you Victoria Chase.’

Victoria kisses Joy’s pursed lips gently, and looks at her, smiling.

‘I missed you next to me in bed. I missed the sneaking around and trying to decide which bed to share for the evening. I missed your arms around me, and snuggling with you at night.’

Joy nods in agreement. She missed that all as well. Running her toes against Victoria’s bare leg, she smirks, saying, ‘Well we can make up for that tonight if you’re up for it, hon.’

Now turned on by the feeling of Joy’s toes against her leg, Victoria smiles sweetly, shivering a little.

‘I’d like that,’ she says, before throwing her arms around Joy for one big long passionate kiss.

They kiss for a few minutes, and then part, smiling.

‘Hold on a moment, let me remove my robe,’ Victoria smirks. She reaches for the tie, and unravels it, revealing the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath. Joy covers her mouth, in an attempt to stifle a giggle.

‘You were planning this all along, weren’t you, darling?’

Victoria shrugs. ‘Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t.’

Joy grins, and Victoria slides the robe off of her. Biting her lip, Joy eyes every inch of Victoria’s body, right from her toes, to her long wiry legs, and muscular calves. Her curves teased Joy, and the small round, and very much perfect breasts met Joy’s seal of approval.

‘Mm, baby…you look simply amazing.’

Joy stands up, but right as she does, Victoria gently pushes her to the bed and smiles seductively. She leans in to kiss her against the nape of her neck and against her collarbone. Joy feels the light soft kisses against her collarbone, gasping at the feeling of Victoria’s lips brushing and tickling lightly against her skin. Victoria’s hands reach for the buttons on Joy’s blouse, and she quickly fumbles to remove it revealing a lacy black bra.

‘Tantalizing,’ Victoria says, purring a little. With a few flicks of her fingers, she unhooks it and then removes it, tossing it across the room. She leans in, and kisses Joy’s neck first, then trails down to the collarbone, brushing her lips gently against them. Joy whimpers a little, and Victoria looks up, smiling. Bending back down, she proceeds to kiss every inch of Joy’s body, and when she finishes, she sits up, satisfied. Joy then pulls Victoria against her, and leans in, whispering, ‘What are you waiting for?’

Victoria smiles and Joy returns the smile and continues where she left off. She cups Victoria’s breasts in her hands, her thumbs running against the sensitive areas as Victoria gasps.

‘Jeez, babe…’

She runs her hands down Victoria’s sides. Feeling every inch of Victoria’s body, she explores with just the touch of one hand. She feels the dewy skin against her fingers, and lightly teases Victoria’s toned stomach with her fingers.

 ‘Mm, baby this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you like this,’ Joy murmurs as she presses Victoria into her arms. Her fingers run down Victoria’s bare back, and Victoria smiles, kissing her best friend and lover against the nape of her neck. Pausing, she hisses, ‘Take your clothes off.’

Joy looks at her, confused. ‘What?’

Victoria leans in to her ear, and whispers again, ‘Take your clothes off, dear.’

Joy nods silently and they part. Peeling off her clothing, she soon rejoins Victoria, pressing the equally leggy brunette in her arms. She breathes in, smelling the faint hint of perfume and sighs contentedly.

‘This is nice. I like the feeling of your skin against mine,’ Victoria says, pressing a light kiss against Joy’s nose. Joy scrunches her nose a little, in reaction to the kiss, and Victoria smiles.

‘You’re so adorable, Joy, ‘Victoria says, reaching for another cigarette. She lights it, sticking it in her mouth. Sharply inhaling, Victoria is content. Calmly, she exhales the smoke, blowing the smoke away from Joy. She offers the cigarette to Joy, who politely declines. Victoria dabs the butt in the ashtray, and smiles. She proceeds to kiss Joy against her neck, her hands playing with her curves.

‘So I found out some news from the doctor,’ Joy muses and Victoria, still kissing against Joy’s neck, looks up, curious.

‘Is it about the in vitro?’ Victoria asks, smiling. She and Joy had been talking about babies, and Joy had went in to get testing to see if she was still able to carry any children, that is, if she and Victoria ultimately decided they wanted any babies of their own.

‘Yes and the doctor says I’m still healthy enough to carry if we did want children of our own.’ Victoria smiles at the piece of news and says, ‘Well, we don’t have to make any rash decisions right now, but if you want it, I want it too.’

Victoria continues to nip and suck against Joy’s neck. She loved when they talked about things while being intimate. And a baby would be a huge step for them. Joy smiles at her girlfriend, and replies, ‘I’m glad. I do want to discuss this in the morning further, but right now I could use a proper fucking.’

Victoria smiles. ‘Of course you’d say that, my lady.’

Joy smiles at Victoria’s reply and then replies, ‘Well, it’s true. It’s been two weeks since we last shagged. I’m well overdue for one.’

Victoria runs her fingers across Joy’s chest, and says, ‘Well, how about a little role-play, are you interested?’

Joy grins. ‘You mean like sexy costumes, dirty words whispered in each other’s ear until all clothes removed? I’m in,’ she replies, her breathing shallow and labored. Victoria smiles, and untangles herself from Joy.

‘Wait here and I want you to do three things,’ Victoria instructed. She always was the dominant one sexually. Joy sits on the bed, and listens as Victoria tells her what she wants exactly.

‘I want you to get the toys…they’re under the bed in a box. I also want you to be waiting handcuffed. And third, check to make sure the door is locked so no one walks in and wonders what is going on.’

Joy nods, and Victoria goes into the closet to change. Quickly, Joy grabs the box of toys from under the bed, and sits them on the bed next to her as she peels off her clothing. Reaching in the box, she grabs the handcuffs, and quickly she places a robe on her to cover her naked body as she heads to lock the door. Thinking to herself, she says, ‘Don’t want Elka or Mel to walk in and wonder what they walked into,’ she thinks, smiling as she locks the door, setting the key by one of Victoria’s Tiffany lamps in her room. She heads towards the bed, and flops on it. Grabbing the handcuffs she handcuffs her one wrist to the bedpost. Realizing she’d need Victoria’s assistance, she whispers, ‘Victoria, baby, I need help cuffing the other wrist.’ Victoria peeks out of the bathroom, smiling at Joy.

‘One moment,’ she says with a smile. And just as she says that, she steps out of the bathroom, wearing a sexy officer outfit. Victoria walks towards the nightstand and grabs the handcuffs, and twirls them a little with her finger.

‘Now who’s been a bad girl?’ Victoria says her voice lowered and sexy. She bites her lip as she eyes Joy’s naked body. Heading towards her, she reaches to grab the other wrist gently and handcuffs it to the other post. Victoria then swings on top of Joy carefully, straddling over her.

Joy whispers, ‘I’ve been a bad girl.’

Victoria explores Joy’s body with her fingers, and smiles. ‘Mm, you have.’ She traces against Joy’s chest, trailing down towards her pelvic bone, teasing with her fingers gently. Victoria reaches in her box, and takes out a dildo. Joy eyes the device with a sly smile.

‘Not yet, darling, ‘Victoria says, ‘I’m doing a little foreplay first.’

Joy smiles, and Victoria unbuttons her blouse, revealing her cleavage. She quickly with a few flicks of her fingers unbuttons the blouse, revealing a black bra and a toned stomach. Repeating her question, she asks Joy, ‘are you a bad girl?

Joy bites her lip. ‘Yes, Officer. I’ve been a really, really bad girl.’

Victoria smiles, and reaches to unhook Joy from the bed posts. Joy then throws her arms around Victoria’s neck, smothering her in kisses.

‘Mm, Reyjoyla,’Victoria says, as she takes a moment to catch her breath, ‘What did I do to deserve all this attention?’

Joy sighs, ‘I’ve missed this. Last time we did it, it was during our naked shower together.’

Victoria grins. ‘That was amazing though. You really know how to pleasure me.’

With a smile, Joy reaches to remove Victoria’s blouse, and with a quick flick of her fingers, Victoria’s breasts were freed and she tosses the outfit in the heap of clothing on the floor. She wanted to play a little, and she starts with Victoria’s breasts. Rounded and perfect, she cups them in the palms of her hands. She teases the nipples with her fingers, and soon enough they stand erect, turned on by the faint touch of Joy’s fingers. Leaning forward she intends to taste the skin, soft and dewy from the sweat. Her tongue explores, lapping against a rosy areola, she smiles, content. At one point, she playfully tugs at one of the nipples with her teeth, grazing the sensitive skin gently as Victoria’ moans softly.

‘This is hot, like porno hot,’ she says huskily. Joy raises an eyebrow.

‘Tori, for the millionth time, we’re not making a porno to sell to enhance your career.’

Victoria smiles, ‘Who says I was thinking of that, baby?’

Joy rolls her eyes. ‘I know you, Victoria Chase. That’s why.’

Victoria giggles as Joy kisses her again, and they share a glance.

‘But wouldn’t it be fun?’ Victoria muses, and Joy kisses her, silencing her. They part and Joy smiles, holding Victoria’s face in her palms.

‘I'm still not up for it, hon.’

Victoria smiles, ’Oh alright…fine then.’

Joy laughs, and smatters her in kisses. ‘Mm, you taste so good, ‘she says, trailing off. Victoria moans softly.

‘Go on,’ she says huskily, ‘drink up.’

Joy grins, pressing light kisses against Victoria’s collarbone. Her fingers sliding against Victoria’s sides, she trails her fingers against her lover’s toned stomach. Gently she presses kisses against Victoria’s stomach, trailing down towards her pelvic bone. She tugs at Victoria’s lacy panties, and just as fast as Victoria removed her blouse, her panties were soon gone.

‘Fuck me,’ she hisses at Joy. Joy looks at her, and then looks at the box of sex toys.

Victoria looks at her, gritting her teeth. ‘I don’t care how, just fuck me.’

Joy smiles and arches her back, straddling herself over Victoria. She reaches with her left hand and feels Victoria’s dripping wetness. She teases it for a second, and then proceeds to finger Victoria’s clit, stimulating it as she kisses Victoria against the nape of her neck. Victoria gasps and moans as Joy kisses every inch of her body.

‘Oh dear god, Joy…more….’

Joy smiles sweetly, continuing to kiss her and finger her, her speed increasing as she adds a second finger. Victoria groans in pleasure and squeaks as she feels a rush go through her entire body. Joy takes Victoria in her arms with her free arm, and Victoria holds tightly against Joy’s shoulders, her fingers ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Joy smiles as she hears Victoria’s shallow breathing, and continues her action. Victoria’s fingernails with each thrust dig deeper and deeper into Joy’s skin. Just as Joy adds her last finger, and increases the speed further, she feels the wetness of Victoria’s lady parts dripping down her fingers. Victoria almost screams at the increasing of speed, and her fingernails finally break skin, scratching down Joy’s back. Joy, too euphoric to notice, continues her actions, as Victoria nibbles against Joy’s shoulder.

‘Oh god, Joy…don’t stop, please don’t stop…’ Victoria moans, as Joy continues to pleasure Victoria in every way she knew. She kisses Victoria against her neck, trailing down against the collarbone, and when reaching her breasts, she once again teases them with the tip of her tongue, lapping against her areola, and ending with a gentle nip to her erect nipple. Victoria gasps loudly, and Joy quickly puts a finger to Victoria’s lips.

‘Hush, babe…Mel’s downstairs, remember?’

Victoria hastily nods, remembering their friend was downstairs, probably perusing through a fashion magazine while watching Joy’s grandson, Wilbur. They hadn’t told Melanie about their sex-capades; Victoria felt their friend didn’t need to know about their relationship.

‘Say my name,’ Victoria hisses, her face flushed and her breathing heavy and shallow. Joy looks at her, smiling.

‘My love Tori,’ she says with a grin, and a force runs through Victoria, like electricity. Her toes curl, and Joy releases her fingers, licking them, satisfied. Victoria falls into Joy’s arms and Joy smiles, her arms holding her tightly. Joy kisses Victoria’s nose and then down to her lips.

‘You were great,’ she muses. Victoria smiles sweetly at her lover, and replies, ‘You were great too.’

 


End file.
